Not like this
by The dragon girl 27
Summary: What to do ... Alm ... cornered by a necrodragon... what now


**Authors note:**

 **Soooooo my inspiration for this**

 **I had a dream that I was a necrodragon and I killed alm ... I wanna go back to that dream but my cat was a jerk and he woke me up**

 **So there**

 **Warning this is VERY violent**

 **Because I have a violent mind**

 **Which is why I pray my mom never finds these**

The deliverance was taking a break at a village. Alm went around asking people if they knew what lied beyond the village that scared everyone away. The same answers came out of everyone "Don't go ahead necrodragons nest there" "Don't go ahead or you'll be eaten by a necrodragon" everyone the same... Alm didn't understand why everyone feared it so much, he knew that if he and his friends worked together they could slay them... no one seemed to understand why they even wanted to take that path. Alm couldn't let this slow him down.

The deliverance marched on... the mountain was steep and the heat tryied to slow them down but everyone kept moving. Unsurprisingly Tobin was the first one to complain "uhhhg will we ever get there I rather fight the dragons then walk in this heat" he groaned. "Get over it Tobin" Grey replied "everyone else is doing just fine". Clair started yelling "NO ONE IS OK AT THE VERY LEAST IM NOT OK". Alm started laughing "you guys have to stop fighting about every tiny thing-" "EXUSE ME" Clair yelled "TELL ME ARE YOU ABLE TO HANDLE THIS BECAUSE YOUR FACE SAYS OTHERWISE-" Clive hushed her before she could continue.

Alm loved his entire army, in the beginning everyone was so sereous yet now that everyone knew each other it seemed they were a entire different group. Even Lukas was able to open up a little bit. The arguments seemed like a blessing almost to him.

He sighed, they had one thing right though, it was as hot as hell in there. He wondered how the dragons even survived in that heat or how anything could for that matter. The rocks were extremely unstable, they constantly kept crumbling. They felt a shake and a huge landslide blocked their escape route... there was no turning back.

"IS EVERYONE ALLRIGHT" Lukas yelled. Alm looked around, a few people were startled but no one seemed hurt. Alm was about to reply but he got interrupted by another shake. The ceiling above wasn't stable at all and rocks started crashing down. The rocks started falling on top of them. The group started to panic. The knights held their sheilds above their heads, older siblings protected younger ones, Alm held his sheild above his head. It wasn't as big as the ones some of the others held but it would do.

A large rock hit his sheild with enough force to knock it out of his hand. Before he could run up and retrieve it another fell down and hit him on the head , it was smaller than the last not enough to kill or severely hurt him, but still enough to knock him unconscious.

He woke up hearing Faye's concerned cries while he felt the soothing feeling of a heal spell on him. "Alm get up Alm please... Alm ... ALLLLM" Faye kept calling. "Uhnng ... I'm okay Faye" he finally replied. He saw Silque and Tatiana using their healing spells on him. He got up still dissy from the hit. "How long has it been" he groaned. "Several hours" Faye replied "we found a place safe the rocks are much stronger here we can relax now" she continued. "That's good we needed to slow down anyway" Alm said.

"Everyone needs rest right now" he said "we should have everyone sleep in shifts". Faye yawned "it is true everyone is tired Python is already asleep". "Why am I not suprized" Alm giggled. "I'll go ask about who will take first watch" Alm said "then we can all relax". He told everyone to get ready for bed, they would have to have a long march tomorrow, everyone needed sleep.

Alm, Lukas, and Tobin were on first watch. The three went to the cave entrance and joked around and kept each other awake... it was less than 12 minutes before disator struck. A giant green necrodragon was soaring above, looking for prey. Alm spoke in a whisper "quetly inside". They slowly backed away trying to hide from the creature.

The necrodragon slowly soared in circles above them ready to strike. In an instant it dove straight down at the three claws out. It missed and crashed into the ground. It got back up and roared at the young men. They tried to grab their weapons but the necrodragon attacked viciously. It whipped its tail at Tobins gut and sent him flying into a rock. It grabbed Lukas in its jaw and threw him at the ground. Alm grabbed a sword and slashed. He missed and the dragon slammed him in the ground.

The three were in pain, even one strike from the beast was enough to immobilize them. The dragon took it as a chance to examine each one. It sniffed eatch one trying to find the best prey. It started with Lukas then to Alm then Tobin. It slowly walked in Alms direction. Lukas got up and tried to charge with a spear but the dragon turned and clawed his cheast. "LUKAS" Alm and Tobin said at the same time.

Blood came out from under his armor " Its... ok" he managed to say "this... isn't enough to ... k-kill me". The necrodragon took flight and grabbed Alm off the floor. Alm struggled and screamed but it wasn't close to enough to slow it down. The creature flew at max speed holding Alm in its claws.

The creature started circleing above a small cave before swooping inside. Alm was in shock from what was going on all at once Alm's mind was racing in all directions _**w-will I be able to escape**... _he wondered _**can I fight a dragon without my weapon... no it's probably just going to eat me alive... or will it just** \- _

He had no more time for questions as the necrodragon grabbed his arm in its mouth and dragged him across the floor. Alm saw blood dripping from the part it bit, the pain was intense. It dragged him until it found a nest made of rocks.

The dragon tossed him on top of the rock nest and backed away. Alm looked up and saw three baby necrodragons eatch looking as bloodthirsty as the first. Alm suddenly realized exactly what had happened... the mother dragon was going to feed him to its hatchlings.

Alm got up to run but was slowed by a bite to the leg. The mother had him it it's grasp. It put a talon on alms back and pulled. Alm felt more pain than he ever had before. He felt his leg being pulled apart. He screamed in pain as if it would help ease the pain. He felt his bones being pulled apart until the necrodragon pulled half his left leg right off. Alm pulled what was left of his leg to his chest like a frightened animal.

The mother dragon took the leg and tossed it as the hatchlings. Alm cringed at seeing his own leg eaten by the dragons. They pulled it apart and devoured it like dogs with a bone. Alm couldn't run anymore and had nothing to fight with... he was doomed... he would be devoured right then and there.

The hatchlings started aproching him slowly. One leaped on his broken leg and chewed at the insides. Alm let out another screech of pain as he felt its sharp teeth dig in his fleash. The second grabbed his other leg and the third attacked his left arm. The mother held him down one talon on his chest the other on his right arm, restricting his movement. The young man started coughing up blood, staining his armor red.

Alm couldn't take all the pain, as one tried to crawl up and bite his neck he saw his chance and punched it away. The mother necrodragon was shocked, Alm noticed it must have never met a left handed human before. He took this as a chance to throw a nearby rock in between its eyes. The creature losend it's grip and Alm broke away. He could already tell he would die by his wounds but maybe he could teach this dragon a lesson about dealing with humans.

He threw a punch at its face but this time she was prepared to bite his hand. She tossed him to the ground and held him firmly, this time holding his left arm and took one of her claws and broke off his chest armor, she stabbed of her claws and sunk it slightly in his skin and ripped across his chest. Alm let out a big cry of pain, he was in tears at this point it was as if his entire body was on fire. The hatchling stopped biting chunks of his limbs off and instead aimed at the gaping wound on his chest. Alm could tell this was it... he didn't want to die ... not like this... he always... always imagined he would go down in battle or just die peacefully not just be eaten by some monsters in a cave. The slight cut turned into a fatal wound, alms vision started becoming fuzzy, his breathing slowed down and then as one dragon dug deep enough, it stopped his entire existence was fadeing. "I'm... s-s-so... sor-sorry Celi-... ... Celica" he was able to whisper before everything everywhere disappeared.

The dragons kept eating until there was nothing left of the boy... the Deliverance waited for three days before deciding to assume he was dead and continue... no one was the same ... the once cheerful Deliverance seemed to lose all reason to fight ... what to do next

None had an answer

Who knew what would come next


End file.
